The Secret
by BTRobsession
Summary: Keeping their relationship hidden wasn't going to be easy, but when Kendall reveals some shocking news, they have an even bigger secret to hide. Kogan/MPREG request for Unstoppable naley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this a request from Unstoppable naley. She wanted a Kendall mpreg so I thought I would write one for her. I don't do that many Kendall fics, but I think I should start. Anyway, here is the first chapter.**

Kendall sat quietly on the couch in apartment 2J, watching his two best friends argue. Carlos was upset because he thought James had stolen his helmet, but the pretty boy denied it, which upset Carlos even more. The argument had been going on for twenty minutes already, and Kendall couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. The four had planned to spend the day together since it was their day off from Gustavo, but those plans were ruined when Carlos noticed that his helmet was missing. The Latino couldn't go anywhere without it, and he spent half the morning looking for it, tearing up the apartment in the process. Mrs. Knight didn't want to deal with it, and she took Katie to a movie. Kendall wished there was someway for him to escape as well.

The blond looked over in Logan's direction. The smart boy was obviously bored and he was zoning out. Logan felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned to face Kendall, a small blush creeping over his face. Logan quickly turned away to hide the blush from Kendall, but the blond noticed it and he couldn't help but smile.

"Dude, why would I take your helmet?" James asked.

"Maybe because I borrowed your lucky comb and now you're trying to get me back!" Carlos said.

James shrieked. "You took my comb!"

"Yup," Carlos said proudly. "And you're not getting it back until I get my helmet."

James went to attack the shorter boy, and Kendall quickly intervened. "Enough!" he said, and he blocked James.

"He took my comb!" James yelled.

"Well you took my helmet!" Carlos shot back.

"Guys, just knock it off. Carlos, if James said he didn't take it then he didn't. I bet you left it somewhere and forgot all about it," Kendall said.

"No! The last place I had it was the bedroom, and James is in there all the time. I know he took it!"

"Again, why would I take it! I don't even like the stupid thing!"

Carlos' expression saddened. "You...You don't?"

"Uh what I meant was." James sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy. I do like it and I promise I didn't take it."

"Then where is it?" Carlos questioned.

"Why don't you guys go look for it?" Logan suggested. "I'm sure it will come up."

"But what about spending time together?" James asked.

"It's fine. I'm sure we'll have another day off. We can have a movie night later," Kendall said.

James and Carlos were okay with that, and they left the apartment in search of the helmet. Kendall felt relieved now that all the yelling was over, but he was still bummed that their plans for the day were ruined. He knew Logan could find something to do, but he didn't know how to occupy his afternoon.

"What are you going to do?" Kendall asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll start that new book and-"

"Boring. Do something else. Something fun."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Don't know, but I will find something," Kendall said.

"You're going to go with Jo, aren't you?" Logan asked.

"No, I will find something else. I always see her."

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when she's mad at you because you didn't see her today."

Kendall rolled his eyes and opened the front door. "Don't worry I won't."

Logan let out a sigh once the door closed and he looked around the apartment for something to do. He did want to read, but Kendall was right. He read all the time. There had to be something more interesting and fun to do, but Logan wasn't sure what. He'll just have to figure it out.

Kendall walked around the Palm Woods, trying to find something to do until tonight, but he was having trouble. He liked being with his friends and goofing around, but they all had plans of their own. He could just spend time with Jo for a few hours. It's not like he had anything else to do.

He spotted his girlfriend in the lobby and walked over to her, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, do you want take a walk in the park or something?" Kendall asked.

"I can't. I have an audition. I'm sorry," Jo said.

"Of course. You always have one."

"Well excuse me for trying to get my career back on track. What about you?"

"What about me?" Kendall asked.

"You're always at the studio when I make plans for us," Jo replied.

"I'm sorry that I'm really busy, but I'm not there all the time. I still try to make time for you."

Jo scoffed. "When do you honestly do that?"

"Are you kidding me! I'm sick of all this arguing. That's all we do!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's getting old."

"Then maybe we should do something about it?"

"Are you suggesting we break up? That wouldn't surprise me," Jo said.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"It means that you always do that. You broke up with me before I left and then you broke up with me when you were helping me with that stupid movie!"

"Fine! Then let's add another one to that list."

"Fine! See if I care!"

Kendall turned away and stomped towards the elevators, anger coursing through his body. He hated the arguments he had with Jo, that was the only thing they knew how to do best. She was always bitching at him and he had no choice but to continue with the fight. Kendall was getting really sick of it, and he wanted to have a good relationship, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Logan jumped when the front door flew open and in came an angry Kendall. The smart boy wasn't expecting his friend back this soon, and he knew something happened.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Jo and I got into another fight," Kendall replied.

"I'm sorry, man. What was it this time?"

"She accused me of never making time for her and always breaking up with her. I've only done it twice! Well, three now but who's counting!"

"You guys need to knock it off. That's all you do," Logan said.

Kendall sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Logan. "I know, but she starts it most of the time. I feel like we're falling out of love with each other."

Logan didn't know what to say to that. It did seem that way, but he didn't want to tell Kendall that. "I'm sure you guys will be fine. You guys make a great couple," He said instead.

"Logan, that's a load of bull. But thanks for trying."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I see you decided on reading," Kendall said, when he noticed the book on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out what to do. I'm not that adventurous you know," Logan said.

"We'll change that. Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but there has to be something."

"What if that upsets Jo even more? She could get mad that you would rather spend time with me than her," Logan said.

"I can do whatever I want. I can jump out of a freakin' plane and she can't do anything about it. Hell, I could even kiss you and-"

"Wait, what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Why would you kiss me?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "It could be fun."

"Kendall, that's a little weird."

"Yeah, but at least we will have something to do."

"I don't know."

"Logan, don't be such a chicken. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Kendall asked.

"I...I guess you're right. But if you put your hands where they don't belong I will-"

Kendall chuckled. " I won't. I promise."

Logan took a deep breath. "Okay, go ahead."

Kendall scooted closer and he leaned in for the kiss. Logan shut his eyes and tried to prepare himself. He knew it was going to be extremely weird, and he was starting to wish that he never agreed to it. Kendall gently pressed his lips to Logan's soft ones, and he heard the shorter boy gasp in shock. Logan relaxed a little and he started to move his lips along with Kendall's. It was definitely the weirdest kiss they ever had, but at the same time it was the best.

Logan decided to be a little bit braver and he licked along Kendall's bottom lip, asking for access. Kendall opened his mouth and let Logan's tongue slip inside. Logan placed his hand on the back of Kendall's head and he lowered the blond down. Kendall wasn't used to Logan acting this way, but he loved it. Just when things were about to get more heated, the front door opened and the two broke away from each other.

"Guys, we found the-what were you doing?" James asked, noticing his friends disheveled appearance.

"Nothing! We were um...Kendall?" Logan asked, turning to look at the blond for help.

"We were making out on the couch," Kendall said, and Logan's eyes widened.

James and Carlos exchanged looks. "Yeah right," James said.

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't do that," Carlos added.

"Anyway, we are going to go down to the pool. You guys wanna come?" James asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Kendall said.

The other boys nodded and they went to their room to gather their things for the pool. Logan turned to face Kendall again, and the blond chuckled at his friend's expression. Logan was in shock.

"Why...Why did you say that!" Logan said.

"Because I knew they wouldn't believe me. Logie, relax," Kendall said.

"That's it, no more kissing or whatever they hell we did. It's weird and I don't want to get caught."

"But you had fun, right?"

"Yes- wait! No. No, I didn't. Don't do that again," Logan said.

"Okay, but just so you know. I had fun. You're a great kisser." Kendall was now inches from Logan's lips, and the brunet wanted to just attack those luscious lips.

"I'm gonna go find Camille."

Logan ran out of the apartment and Kendall sighed. It was fun kissing his best friend and he wouldn't mind doing it again. Kendall knew he had some feelings for Logan, but having a relationship with the smart boy didn't seem possible. Kendall just had to push his feelings aside, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

**A/N: How was that? I hope everyone liked it and I will update soon. There will be more Kogany goodness in the next chapter. bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback! There is some Kogan smut in here just like I promised, so just a warning. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

The tingling sensation was still on his lips, even when he did his best to wipe it away. He didn't want to admit it, but Kendall was a great kisser and he's never experienced a kiss like that in his entire life. Logan thought that kissing Camille was good and that nothing came close, but he was wrong. Kendall's kisses were just mind blowing and Logan wanted more.

But it was wrong to want to kiss his best guy friend. Guys just don't do that with other guys; it was weird and not something that should be done. But Logan didn't care. He wanted to feel those soft lips again and maybe more. Logan shook his head at that idea. He didn't know what he was thinking. He wasn't gay and he knew for a fact that Kendall wasn't either. They were just two best buds fooling around. But even that was just as weird.

Logan sighed and tried to forget about what happened, but it was no use. He was curious on why Kendall kissed him in the first place. Logan thought the blond was just trying to prove a point, but deep down he knew that wasn't It. The question was: did Kendall secretly have feelings for him? A part of Logan felt happy that his best friend had a crush on him, but the other half didn't like the idea. Logan was with Camille and he was sure that he loved her, but then there was Kendall. Logan was confused.

"Hey, Logan." Came a familiar voice and Logan spun around to find Camille.

"Hey," he responded.

"What's up with you? You seem worried."

"Nah, I'm fine. It's Kendall that's the worried one."

"I heard he was being a jerk," Camille said.

"He wasn't being a jerk. Jo kind of started it," Logan said.

"Typical. You always stick up for him."

"Shouldn't I? He is my best friend."

"Yes, but he doesn't have to be an ass to mine."

Logan sighed. "Can we not argue? I don't want to end up like them."

"We won't. We're the perfect couple," Camille said, with a smile.

Camille gave him a sweet kiss, but it did nothing for the brunet. It wasn't the same as the one he had a few minutes ago. Logan didn't know why he was aching for another kiss from the blond. He was sure he didn't have any romantic feelings for Kendall.

"I guess I will see you later," Camille said when she noticed that her boyfriend didn't seem interested, and Logan nodded.

Logan decided to just go back up to the apartment and avoid Kendall. It was going to be awkward between them. He just knew it.

The smart boy entered 2J and spotted the blond on the couch, and he quickly dashed to their shared room. Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up. He wasn't going to have any of this. He knocked on the bedroom door and sighed when there was no response.

"Logan, come on open up," Kendall said, knocking on the door again.

"Go away." Came Logan's response.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not. I'm just...I'm just confused."

"Can we talk please?" Kendall tried again.

A few minutes went by before the blond heard Logan approach the door and open it. Kendall walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. That kiss sort of-"

"I'm sorry I did it," Kendall interrupted. "I shouldn't have."

"Would you hate me if I said I'm glad you did it?" Logan asked.

"No, I could never hate you. To be honest, I'm glad I did it too."

"So what does this mean exactly?"

Kendall shrugged. "Beats me. If you want we could try it again."

"What about Jo and Camille?" Logan asked.

"They don't need to know."

"But I would be cheating on Camille."

"She cheated on you," Kendall said.

"But I let it go. I don't know, Kendall," Logan said.

"We don't have to. I don't want to jeopardize your relationship."

"I don't know what to do. I love Camille, but I really liked when you kissed me."

"I liked it, too. But we can just forget about the whole thing, okay?" Kendall said.

The blond was expecting Logan to agree, but instead the brunet attacked his lips and pushed Kendall against the wall. The sudden action caught the blond off guard, but not once did he pull away. He wanted the kiss just as bad. Kendall tried to take charge, but Logan never gave him the chance.

"Bed. Now." Logan said, and Kendall could see his once brown eyes dark with lust.

Kendall definitely wasn't expecting to sleep with his best friend, but it excited him. Logan pushed Kendall onto his bed, then he climbed on top of him and connected their lips again. Kendall was aroused at this point and he could feel Logan's arousal against his thigh. The blond moaned into Logan's mouth when he felt the brunet's hand on his crotch. He was sure that Logan would've freaked out and stopped by now, but he never did.

"Logan, wait," Kendall said, and Logan froze.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Isn't this a little more than just a kiss?"

"Yeah. Do you not want to do this?"

"I do, but I don't want things to be weird," Kendall said.

"It won't. It will be fun, right?" Logan said.

Kendall liked that Logan was taking a big risk; the brunet never seemed to want to do anything adventurous, but now he wasn't afraid to. Kendall didn't know why he was the one scared of doing this, but he trusted Logan. Everything would be fine.

Logan studied the blond's face, looking for any sign that he could continue. When Kendall lightly kissed him, he took that as the okay to go for it. Logan deepened the kiss and slid his tongue inside the warm cavern that was Kendall's mouth. He loved the way the blond tasted, and there was more that he wanted to get his mouth on. Kendall could feel his member straining against his jeans, begging to be released and he quickly undid the button and lowered the article of clothing past his knees. Logan helped him remove them completely, and then his shirt came next. Logan quickly discarded his clothes and tossed them to the side. Both boys were now in nothing but their underwear, and Kendall's were the first to be taken off.

The blond blushed when Logan's eyes scanned over his exposed body. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed; he had seen his friend naked plenty of times, but this time around it was different. They weren't in the locker rooms anymore. Instead, they were taking a big step in their friendship. A step that could either hurt their friendship, or turn it into something more.

"Can you um take off your clothes too?" Kendall asked. "It's a little awkward."

"In a minute. I want to have some fun with you first," Logan replied.

Logan reached for Kendall's hard cock and took it into his hand, emitting a small moan from the blond's lips. Logan moved his hand up and down the shaft slowly, circling his thumb around the slit every now and then. Kendall was in absolute bliss; his hand didn't feel half as good as Logan's did. The blond threw his head back when he felt Logan's lips wrap around the head of his length, and he reached down to grab onto Logan's head. The brunet slurped on the bulbous head, then he took the whole thing in his mouth, which made Kendall cry out in pleasure. He thought Jo was good at giving head, but he was wrong. Logan definitely deserved that title.

"Oh god! Fuck, Logan!" Kendall panted and he started to thrust his hips.

Logan felt Kendall's cock throb in his mouth, and he knew his friend was close. It didn't take long after that for Kendall to have his first orgasm and he shot his load in Logan's mouth, the brunet boy moaning at the wonderful taste. Logan milked every drop, then he pulled off and licked his lips. His clothes came off, and he connected their lips again. Kendall again tried to be the dominant one since it was in his nature, but that just made Logan more aggressive. Kendall wasn't used to this new Logan, but that didn't mean he didn't love it.

Logan cut their kissing session short and he brought two fingers up to his mouth, sucking on the digits until they were nice and wet. Kendall knew what was coming next and he prepared himself for the discomfort. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Logan was gentle and the small amount of pain he felt soon melted away into pleasure. When he no longer felt Logan's fingers, the blond whined at the loss.

"I have something that will feel a lot better than just my fingers," Logan said.

Kendall liked that idea. Logan gripped his own cock and lubed it up the best that he could with just his saliva, and he positioned it at Kendall's awaiting entrance. He slowly pushed in and froze when Kendall winced from the discomfort.

"Keep going," Kendall instructed.

Logan tried to be a little more gentle, but it was evident in Kendall's face that the pain was still there. Kendall bit down on his bottom lip and tried to focus on anything than the painful sensation he was feeling. Once Logan was fully inside, he started to thrust slowly and he felt better when he heard a moan come from Kendall. The brunet moved his hips a little faster and he hit a certain a spot inside of Kendall that drove the blond wild. Kendall clutched the sheets beneath him and he cried out continuously from the pleasure Logan was giving him.

"Logan, I'm gonna-"

"Me, too."

Kendall was right there, but he needed a little more. He reached for his cock and stroked it furiously in time with Logan's thrusts. With a shout of Logan's name, the blond boy came harder than he ever had before. Seeing his friend come undone brought Logan over the edge, and with a grunt, he came deep inside the blond beneath him. Logan rode out the rest of his orgasm, then he pulled out and collapsed beside Kendall.

"Wow," The brunet panted.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

"It won't be awkward right?"

"Nah, everything will be fine."

"Good, because I think I want to do that again."

Kendall turned towards his friend. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was great," Logan replied.

"So are we friends with benefits or something?"

"I don't want to be just that. I think I want something more."

"What about Camille?" Kendall questioned.

"I guess it's over," Logan said, with a sigh. "It's going to crush her."

"We don't have to be a thing or whatever. Be with her if she makes you happy."

"But there's one problem. You make me happy. I don't know what it is, but I think I'm falling in love with you. Is that weird?"

"No, I think I'm falling for you too. We are way past best friends aren't we?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, I think so. But who cares. I'm sure it was going to happen sooner or later," Logan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've always had these unexplained feelings for you."

"That's good to know. I have, too."

"So are we together now?" Logan asked.

"If you want. I don't want you to think we need to be in a relationship because we had sex," Kendall replied.

"But I want to."

Kendall smiled at those words. "Then I guess it's settled."

"So who do we tell first?"

"We'll get to that later. It will just be our little secret."

Logan nodded his head and sat up to get dressed. "We better make ourselves presentable."

"But I'm so comfortable and there is probably enough time for a little cuddle session," Kendall said.

"I'd love to, but I don't trust those two dorks downstairs. I mean, unless you want to explain to them why we're naked."

"No thanks." Kendall quickly jumped up and grabbed his clothes.

"But," Logan stopped him. "There is probably time for a quick shower."

Kendall smirked and led Logan to their shared bathroom, locking the door behind him.

**A/N: Well the ending kinda sucked, but I had to finish it because my son was crying. Anyway, I will update when I can. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Something was up with Kendall; the blond just felt off lately. He figured he had caught some kind of stomach bug that was going around, but he wasn't so sure. He thought of telling Logan about it since the brunet was the doctor of the group, but Kendall figured he would be fine and that it was nothing to worry about. He was wrong.

Feeling tired and nauseous didn't really bother the blond, but the constant vomiting sure did. Kendall liked to have every meal he consumed to stay in his stomach, but nowadays he was finding it difficult to keep everything and anything down. The only thing that calmed his stomach was crackers and ginger ale, but he couldn't survive on just that. He wanted normal food like his friends ate everyday, so he sucked it up and pretended that everything was fine.

Logan wasn't an idiot, though. He knew something was going on with Kendall, but he never got an answer to his many questions. Kendall claimed he was fine and dandy, but Logan could see right past that. But he would figure it out. Even if he had to beat it out of his friend.

Kendall let out a groan and he wiped his mouth. The vomiting was really getting on his nerves. It happened everyday and for no apparent reason. Yesterday it was his mother's cooking, today it was the Cuda spray James was wearing. None of those things used to turn Kendall off, but now he couldn't stand the scent. The blond stood up from the floor and flushed the toilet, then he tried to make himself presentable. But no matter what he did, he still looked awful. He didn't really care at this point. All he wanted to do was lie down.

He plopped down on the orange couch and let out a yawn. He was exhausted, but he didn't know why. The blond felt like he had been working all day, but yet he hadn't done a damn thing. His body was just overworked. At least, that's what he thought.

"Still not feeling good?" Logan asked, and he sat down across from his friend.

"No," Kendall groaned. "I feel horrible."

"How so?"

"My stomach is bothering me and I can't seem to keep anything down. It's probably the stomach flu or something."

"It sounds like it," Logan said. "But this has been going on for what, a week or so?"

"I guess. It's nothing," Kendall said.

"I think you should see a doctor. I'll give Doc Hollywood a call."

"No!" Kendall sat up quickly. "He's a nut job!"

"Well you need to get checked out," Logan said.

"You can do it. I trust you to give me a physical."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Really? That's all you can think about?"

"You are my boyfriend so-"

"Shh! I don't want anyone to hear!"

"No ones around, Logie," Kendall said.

"Still. We have to keep this a secret," Logan said.

" I know. Did you tell Camille that you two are over?"

"Not quiet. I will, though."

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. "Really? Because you said that last week."

"I'm working on it. I swear I will okay?" Logan said.

"Okay. Anyway, I think I'll take a nap." Kendall stood up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

"Get checked out please!" Logan hollered, and the blond waved it off.

Logan let out a sigh and shook his head. Kendall sure was stubborn.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Camille's apartment. Another week came and went, and putting off telling her his secret had to stop. He needed to tell her that their relationship was over, but he wasn't exactly sure how to tell her. She loved him, he knew that, but he didn't feel that way for her anymore. Kendall had his heart now.

The door opened and Camille smiled when she saw her boyfriend. She was thrilled to see him. Logan hadn't spent anytime with her lately, and the brunette girl missed his company.

"Hey! I'm surprised to see you to be honest," Camille said.

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy with the band," Logan lied.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He was giving a lot of his time to Gustavo, but the rest he was giving to Kendall. Logan felt guilty about it, but he didn't want to stop what he had with Kendall. He was sure that he was in love with him.

"It's okay. At least we can spend some time today," Camille said, and she let him into her apartment.

The two sat down on the couch, and that's when the silence started. It was a little awkward even, and it never used to be this way. Ways of telling Camille kept playing in Logan's head, but he couldn't get the words out. Camille knew something was wrong just by the way Logan was acting, and she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Logan?" She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, actually, I have something to tell you," Logan replied.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"Well-"

Logan was interrupted when his phone started to go off, and he smiled apologetically before answering it. Kendall's voice quickly came over the speaker. Camille could hear the familiar blond yelling and her eyes widened. Logan tried calming his friend down, but to no avail. Once the frantic phone call ended, Logan slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood up from the couch.

"Kendall needs me back. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Camille sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Logan went to give her a kiss and she turned her head away, making the brunet boy frown. He gave her a kiss on the head, then he was gone. Camille was getting sick of Logan bailing on her or forgetting about the plans they've made. It was almost like she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. And maybe she didn't need one.

Logan threw open the door to 2J and scanned the apartment for Kendall. The blond emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later.

"What's wrong? Your phone call sounded urgent," Logan said.

"I think you were right. I do need to see a doctor," Kendall said.

"I told you. What made you change your mind?"

"I keep puking my guts out! I can't eat anymore and now I have this horrible pain."

"Okay then lets go. I'll call Doctor Hollywood on the way."

Logan grabbed the car keys and he followed Kendall out of the apartment. The waiting room was full of people, and the smell wasn't any better. The musky scent filled the blond's nose every time he inhaled and he had to stop himself from gagging. He prayed that his name would be called next just so that he could escape the smelly and crowded room. His prayers were answered and he followed the nurse to the back. The new room was a little better.

The nurse checked his vitals and asked him a few questions, then she left. Kendall laid back on the exam table and closed his eyes. Logan fiddled with his thumbs as he tried to come up with an explanation for Kendall's sudden illness. It did sound like some kind of stomach virus, but that doesn't last for more than a few days. Logan was stumped.

"Maybe it's your appendix?" Logan said quietly, and Kendall's eyes opened.

"Hmm?"

"Your appendix. You said you have pain, right?"

"Yeah, but it's more in the middle of my stomach. And I got it removed, remember?" Kendall said.

"Right. Crap. Then I have no idea what it is," Logan said.

"Really? The smartest guy on the whole planet doesn't know. I'm shocked."

"I'm sure Doc Hollywood will, though."

"I hope it's nothing serious. Gustavo would be pissed if I had to miss work," Kendall said.

"It's probably nothing. You don't seem horribly sick," Logan said, and Kendall frowned.

"Oh yeah? You try puking your guts out every day for no apparent reason. It sucks."

"I believe you, but-"

"Just shut up."

Logan chuckled and picked up a magazine to waste time. Kendall grumbled something and closed his eyes again. A knock on the door caused the blond to sit up and the doctor walked in, a clipboard in hand.

"Ah, Kendall, I've never had you as a patient before. What seems to be the problem?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" Kendall asked.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Doc Hollywood said, and Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Let me help you out," Logan said. "He's been vomiting constantly for the past few weeks and now he is suffering from some lower abdominal pain."

"Hmm." The doctor rubbed his chin. "I don't think it's a stomach bug."

"Then what is it?" Kendall asked.

"Not sure. Your appendix probably."

"It's not that. I had it removed years ago."

"Okay, then you leave me no choice but to run a few tests. I need a blood and urine sample," Doctor Hollywood said.

Kendall groaned. He hated being poked with needles and peeing in a cup wasn't something he enjoyed either. The nurse returned to get the samples she needed, then she left the room again. Now Logan was sure that this was serious. He was afraid that something bad would come up, and he was hoping that Kendall would be okay. He didn't like seeing any of his friends sick, but seeing Kendall this way scared him to death.

"Logan, I'm fine," Kendall said, as if he could read the brunet's mind.

"You say that, but how sure are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm not, but how bad can this whole thing be? I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

Hearing that made Logan feel a little better. Kendall was right. How bad could this all really be?

The doctor returned a few minutes later, a bewildered look on his face. His eyes were glued to the clipboard in his hand, and his brows scrunched up in confusion. That wasn't at all the expression both boys were expecting. Kendall gulped. He was scared now.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked.

"I think our equipment isn't working properly. These results don't make any sense," The doctor said.

"What do you mean? Is it bad?" Kendall asked.

"It depends on how you take it I guess. Kendall, you're going to be a mother-or is it a father? Hmm, anyway, you're pregnant."

Kendall's jaw dropped and Logan's eyes widened. "What!" They screamed.

"Says it right here," Doctor Hollywood said, pointing at the piece of paper in front of him.

"Give me that!" Logan snatched the clipboard and his eyes scanned over it. He looked up at Kendall with a shocked look on his face. "He's right," He said.

"What! No! That can't be right! I'm a guy!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes! I have everything a normal guy should have! I can't have babies!"

"Well, apparently you can. I take it Logan's the father?"

"I mean, we fooled around but that can't get me pregnant! Right?" Kendall said.

"Unless Logan has some kind of magic sperm."

Logan's face turned bright red and he slouched in his chair, wishing he could hide.

"The point is, you're having a baby and you need to accept it," Doc Hollywood said.

"What are my options?" Kendall asked.

"There's adoption, abortion or keeping it."

"Abortion then."

"What!" Logan found his voice.

Kendall ignored the brunet's outburst. "That's my choice."

"Unfortunately, I can't help you. Babies aren't my specialty. You'll have to make an appointment with an OBGYN."

Kendall sighed and jumped off the bed. "Fine. I take it we're done here?"

The blond stormed out of the office and climbed into the car, slamming the door as hard as he could. Logan arrived a few minutes later and he got into the car.

"Kendall, we-"

"Just take me home."

"Can we talk about this?"

Kendall turned away towards the window and Logan let out a sad sigh. The brunet started the car and headed back to the Palm Woods. So many things were going through both of their minds. They were going to have a baby. It was a blessing, but Kendall didn't see it that way. He was terrified and he wasn't planning on becoming a parent any time soon. He knew absolutely nothing about kids and he thought he had enough time to figure it out, but that didn't work out. Kendall only knew one thing. He couldn't keep this baby.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I had to rush to get this done! I hope you guys liked it and I will update this and my other ones soon! Oh, I am planning on finishing my Jagan story Someone Like You. So look out for that one. Well bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie typed happily away on her computer, enjoying the peaceful silence. The apartment that was usually loud and obnoxious, now had a quiet and relaxing vibe. Katie was used to her brother and his friends messing around and bothering her with their shenanigans, but now she had the whole apartment to herself and she was free to enjoy some time alone. But that all came crashing down when the front door was thrown open, and James and Carlos walked in.

"Hey," James greeted, then he noticed that no one else was around. "Where's everybody else?"

"Mom's down at the gym and I thought Kendall and Logan were with you," Katie replied.

"Nope. Haven't seen them all day."

"Yeah, and besides, Kendall is too sick to want to hang out with us," Carlos added.

"Still?" Katie asked and the two boys nodded their heads.

She didn't understand how her brother could still be feeling sick. Kendall usually beat whatever illness he had right away. Katie didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Do you think he has some sort of disease?" Carlos asked.

"No, its probably nothing serious. He'll be fine," Katie said.

That seemed to reassure the two and they went into the living room to play video games. Katie rolled her eyes and shut her computer screen. So much for silence.

The front door opened again and Kendall and Logan walked in, the blond quickly storming to his bedroom. Logan shook his head and followed the taller boy. Their weird behavior didn't go unnoticed by the brunette girl. They were definitely hiding something. Logan emerged from the bedroom and he walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and avoiding the stares from his friends.

"What's going on with you two?" James asked, and Logan ignored him.

Katie rolled her eyes and stood up from the bar. "I'll figure it out."

Logan's eyes immediately went wide. "No! He's fine!"

"You're lying and I know you two are up to something."

Katie headed towards the back, Logan right behind her and trying his best to stop her. The brunette girl pounded on the bedroom door until Kendall answered it. Katie pushed her way through and stopped in the middle of the room, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, you two better tell me what is going on or-"

"We can't tell you," Logan interrupted.

"And why not?"

"Because um... because...uh."

Katie turned to her brother. "Okay, you're turn."

"I'll tell you but-"

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "You said we can't!"

"She's my sister and she deserves to know," Kendall said, and Logan sighed in defeat.

"So, what's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this, but-"

"You and Logan are together?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious. I had a feeling this was going to happen. Of course I thought it would've been years ago."

"So, you're not mad?" Logan asked.

"No. I think it's great. You guys make a cute couple," Katie replied.

"Phew. Well, that's good to know."

"Anything else you need to spill?" Katie asked.

Kendall hesitated, then he shook his head. "No, nothing at all."

Katie didn't buy it, but she let it go. "Alright, and I take it you guys aren't ready to tell the two goons outside?"

"Yep," The two boys said.

"Then your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," Kendall said.

"No problem. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Katie left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone and Logan was sure she couldn't hear anything, he turned to the blond.

"You didn't tell her all of it," He said.

" I told her enough. She doesn't need to know the rest," Kendall said.

"Why not? It's her niece or nephew."

"Logan, you heard what I said. I don't want this baby."

"Yes, you do. I know you do," Logan said.

"No, I don't. And what if I'm not even pregnant? It's just not possible!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I know, but Doc Hollywood said-"

"Logan, he's fucking nuts! He probably got my results screwed up or something!"

"I mean, he could have. But all of your symptoms match those of what a pregnant woman would experience. How do you explain that?" Logan asked.

"I can't! I'm not having a baby okay? I just can't," Kendall replied.

Logan sighed. "The only way to find out for sure is to take a pregnancy test."

"And how the hell am I supposed to get one?"

"We'll figure it out okay? But in the meantime just take it easy."

"Fine."

Logan placed a gentle kiss on Kendall's head, then he left the room to leave the blond alone. Kendall groaned and plopped down on his bed. His hands found his flat stomach and he let out a sigh. It just wasn't possible for there to be life inside of him. And even if there was, he wouldn't know what to do. He knew absolutely nothing about kids and how to raise one. He needed to know for sure. Kendall jumped up and exited his room, and headed towards the front door. The blond didn't even bother to let his friend's know where he was going.

Kendall took the elevator down to the lobby and he scanned the area until he found the person he was looking for. He nervously walked over to Camille and the brunette looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Kendall. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Camille asked.

"It's personal, but I need you to get me a pregnancy test," Kendall replied.

"Uh why?"

"It's for uh...Jo! It's for her."

"Oh my God! She's pregnant!"

"Shh!" Kendall shushed, when he noticed people staring. "She doesn't want anyone to know."

"She didn't tell me about it! And why can't she get one?" Camille asked.

"She's a little embarrassed about it. Can you do it? Please!"

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you! And can you not bring it up to her? She's a little scared to tell anyone," Kendall said.

"I won't. I'll drop it by later okay?" Camille said.

"Okay. Thanks!"

Kendall took off towards the elevator and Camille shook her head. She had no idea what was going, but she wasn't going to question it. She didn't want to know.

Just like she promised, Camille showed up to 2J a few hours later with a plastic shopping bag in her hand. Logan ducked out of sight when he saw her at the door, and Kendall was quick to take the bag from her. Luckily, his friend's weren't around, but he still didn't want Logan to know what he did.

"What did she want?" Logan asked, when the girl was gone.

"She wanted to see you," Kendall lied.

"Crap. I really need to tell her."

"Yeah you do! Now if you excuse me I have something important to do."

"Like what?" Logan questioned.

"Something," Kendall replied, and he went into the bathroom.

Logan shrugged and went into the bedroom to finish his book. Kendall locked the door and he removed the contents from the bag. He looked the box over and he slowly removed the tiny, plastic stick. Even thought it was small, it was still intimidating. Kendall didn't even bother with the instructions and he tossed them in the trash. How hard could it be anyway? The blond took a deep breath and he did what he had to do.

Screaming filled the apartment and Logan jumped up and ran out of the room. He rushed to bathroom and started pounding on the door frantically.

"Kendall, open up!"

"This is wrong! No, I can't be!" The brunet heard Kendall yell.

"Kendall, please open the door," Logan tried again.

The lock on the door clicked and Logan pushed it open, and Kendall looked up at him with wide eyes.

"This is so wrong!" Kendall said.

"What is?" Logan asked.

"That!" Kendall pointed to the small object on the sink.

Logan glanced in that direction and he quickly snatched the test up, grimacing and dropping it when he realized it was wet.

"That's gross!"

"No, it's wrong! According to that little stick I'm pregnant!"

"See? I told you," Logan said.

"Logan," Kendall groaned. "I can't have a baby. _We_ can't have a baby."

"Well we are, so you need to just get over it."

"Get over it? Get over it! This isn't normal! I need you to get me another test. This can't be right."

"And how am I supposed to get one? I have no money."

"Just ask Gustavo if we can take like twenty bucks out of our account," Kendall said.

"Yeah sure! What do you want me to say? 'Hey, Gustavo, can I have twenty bucks to buy Kendall a pregnancy test because he might be pregnant?' No!"

Kendall frowned. "Come on, please? I really need to take another one!"

"How did you get one anyway?" Logan asked.

"I may have asked someone to buy it."

"Who did you-oh my God! You asked Camille!"

"No. I mean, yes," Kendall replied.

"Why would you do that! What did you tell her!" Logan said.

"I said it was for Jo. No big deal."

"Yes, it is! She's going to tell Jo and then both of them are going to find out!"

"Logan, relax. Camille promised she wouldn't say anything. We're fine," Kendall said.

"You messed up so bad!" Logan exclaimed.

"Will you calm down! We have bigger problems to worry about. Like why that stupid thing is saying I'm pregnant!"

"Because you are!"

"But I don't want to be."

Logan sighed. "I know, but everything will be okay. We'll figure out how to do this."

"I don't know. I need to think about it," Kendall said, and he left the bathroom.

Logan shook his head sadly and picked up the test off the floor. He couldn't help but smile back at the little happy face staring at him. It terrified him that he was going to be a father, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel excited about the idea. He liked kids and he always thought of having one or two in the future, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

Kendall found Katie by the pool and he sat down beside her. He knew he had to tell her what was going on, but he was afraid. What was she going to think? How was she going to react? He didn't want to think about that.

"You okay?" Katie asked.

Kendall shook his head. "A little scared to be honest."

"Scared? You? I don't believe it."

"Um about earlier, I didn't tell you the whole story," Kendall said.

"I sort of figured. What did you leave out?" Katie asked.

"This is going to sound really crazy and you probably won't believe me, but I found out that I'm pregnant."

It took Katie a few minutes to register what he brother was saying. She understood every word that came out of his mouth, but she just couldn't wrap her head around it. It just didn't make any sense.

"This is a joke, right?" She asked.

"I wish it was, baby sister," Kendall replied.

"Whoa, wait! How did this even happen?"

"Logan and I sort of-"

"Stop!" Katie held her hand up. "Leave out the details please."

"Okay, well after all that, this happened. I don't know how exactly, but it did. Doctor Hollywood said so."

"You know he's nuts, right?"

"Yeah, but I even took a test and it said the same thing," Kendall said.

"Wow. Um, I'm speechless. What are you going to tell mom?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. I'll get rid of the baby and she'll never know."

"You can't do that! The baby is innocent and that's my niece or nephew in there!"

"Katie, what the hell am I supposed to do! This is weird and it's going to cause unwanted attention. The band will be ruined and I will be labeled as a freak!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I'll help you deal with all that stuff later. Please don't get rid of it. I'm sure mom will be happy. I know I am," Katie said.

"You mean, you don't think I'm a freak of nature?"

"I mean, you can be a little weird, but this doesn't change anything. You're still my amazing big brother."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"No problem. So now all you have to do is tell mom, right?"

"And a few other people."

"Who? Gustavo and Griffin?" Katie asked.

"Yes and Jo," Kendall replied.

"You haven't told her!"

"No, but I'm working on it. Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Okay, but you better do it soon," Katie said.

"I will. Thanks again," Kendall said.

"Don't mention it. If I were you, I would go and tell Jo now before she finds out for herself."

"Yeah, you're right. Wish me luck."

Kendall stood up from the lounge chair and left the pool area. He knew his sister was right, but he would just tell Jo another time. He was tired from the days crazy events and all he wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow for sure he would let his ex know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I've been working full time now and it's hard to do anything that I want to do. I will try and get a chapter up for every one of my stories. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

Camille glanced over at her best friend, waiting for her to say something. The two were in Jo's apartment spending some time together and they decided on watching a couple of movies. It was another zombie movie, which Camille loved, but she had other things on her mind. She had been waiting all afternoon for Jo to spill to her about the pregnancy test, but that never got brought up. It was bugging her and she wanted to know what was going on.

"So, how are you and Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Broken up." Jo didn't even look away from the screen.

"Okay. But you're still friends, right?"

"I guess."

"Have you talked to him lately?" Camille asked.

"Eh. Haven't seen him around," Jo replied.

"Really? I saw him yesterday. We talked about stuff."

"Cool."

"Jo!"

Jo turned to her friend. "What?"

"What the hell is going on!" Camille exclaimed.

"That's what I want to know."

"Huh? But Kendall said-"

"He said what?" Jo asked and she muted the movie.

"Just some stuff about your secret. Look, I get it okay? You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about it. We're friends and I will always be there for you," Camille said.

"Okay, what! What are you talking about?"

"About the baby."

"What baby?" Jo asked.

"Aren't you pregnant?" Camille questioned.

"No! Did Kendall tell you that!"

"Sort of. He needed a pregnancy test so I got him one. He said it was for you."

"For me? No! I haven't spoken to him!" Jo exclaimed.

"Then why did he ask for one?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Jo shut the TV off and stood up from the couch and walked to the front door, opening it and looking over at her friend. "You coming or not?"

"Hell yeah I am." Camille jumped up and followed Jo out of the apartment.

"I bet he's with someone else and knocked her up," Jo grumbled, on their way to 2J.

"Maybe. I mean, what else could it be?"

"Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

They reached the apartment and Jo pounded on the door. "I am so pissed," She said to Camille.

The brunette girl nodded in agreement. The guys had been acting weird and she wanted to know why and what they were up to. Jo knocked on the door again, this time screaming for them to open up. The door opened and Logan appeared, his eyes going wide when he saw the two girls.

"Kendall's asleep!" He blurted.

"How did you know we wanted to see him?" Jo asked.

"I didn't. It's just that...uh... everyone wants to see Kendall."

"I bet. Now move!"

"I can't let you in," Logan said, blocking the blonde from entering the apartment.

"Logan Mitchell, you let us in right now!" Camille said.

"I can't. He's busy," Logan said.

"Busy with some girl! Let us in!"

Jo tried again, but Logan prevented her from coming inside. This was getting ridiculous. Camille jumped on Logan and knocked him to the floor, giving Jo the opportunity to get inside.

"Go! Go!" Camille screamed, while she held Logan down.

"What are you doing!" Logan exclaimed.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Camille, get off."

"Not until you tell us what is going on," Camille said.

"We can't! It's too complicated," Logan said.

"Tell me now or else."

Logan tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. He didn't want to confess, but he really had no choice. The brunet sighed in defeat and gave in.

"Okay, Okay! Get off and I'll tell you."

"Smart boy."

Camille released her grip and Logan stood up, rubbing his head from hitting the floor so hard. Jo entered the room with Kendall, her hand gripping his ear tightly.

"Come clean right now or he loses an ear."

"Ow, ow! Let go!" Kendall hissed in pain.

"Not until you guys tell us what is going on! Why did you ask Camille for a pregnancy test? Did you knock up some skank?" Jo asked.

"No, I swear. It's something else."

"Liar!"

"Jo, he's telling the truth," Logan said.

"Oh really? I don't believe you. Now tell us!"

Logan glanced at Kendall, the blond's green eyes pleading for him to keep shut. Logan was conflicted; he had no idea what to do. He could come up with another lie, but he knew the girls would see right through it. He had to tell them the truth.

"Just let Kendall go," Logan said.

"Not until he tells me why he needed the test," Jo said.

"Look, we'll tell you what's going on. Just let him go first," Logan said.

Jo let Kendall go and the blond boy quickly rubbed his throbbing ear.

"The truth is," Logan started and he glanced over at Kendall, the blond nodding his head. "The truth is that we're sort of together."

"Excuse me? Did I just hear that you two are together?" Camille asked.

"Let me explain. It all started after these two broke up and one thing led to another and-"

"You cheated on me!"

"It was my fault," Kendall intervened. "I made a move on him."

"Right after you dumped me!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's not like it meant anything."

"What! It didn't mean anything? You're having my baby so it had to have meant something!"

"What!" The girls screamed.

Kendall turned to Logan and shot him a glare. "Really? You couldn't keep your mouth shut for two seconds!"

"Kendall, what is going on?" Jo asked.

Kendall sighed. "Okay, we fooled around and now I'm pregnant. We were going to tell you guys sooner. Sorry."

"This is a joke, right?" Camille asked.

"I wish it was," Kendall said.

"Wait, hold on. There is no way that you two are having a baby. It's just not possible," Jo said.

"Will everyone stop saying that! I can't explain it, Logan can't and neither can the doctors. Yes, it may be odd, but it's also true."

The two girls wanted to catch them in another lie, but deep down they knew what Kendall was telling them was true. It was hard to believe, but it was harder to accept it.

"So are we done?" Camille asked, tears building in her eyes.

"Camille, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I got scared. I'm really sorry," Logan said.

The tears broke free and ran down Camille's face. She quickly wiped them away and ran from the apartment. Jo let out a sad sigh and she headed for the exit.

"Thanks a lot."

"Jo-"

The blonde girl ignored Kendall and she ran after her friend. Logan closed the door and his eyes landed on Kendall.

"That didn't go so well," He said.

"No, it did not. I didn't think they would take it that hard," Kendall said.

"I'm the one that made Camille cry. I wasn't honest with her and now I really messed things up."

"And Jo hates me now, too. I guess we're not friends anymore."

"Did you um really mean it when you said that what we shared meant nothing?" Logan asked.

"No, of course not. I thought you would catch on and we could pretend that we were just messing around, but that didn't work out either," Kendall answered.

"Oops. Yeah, I'm not so great at that."

"It's fine. I do care about you, Logan."

"I love you, too."

"Wait, you love me?" Kendall asked.

"Uh did I say love? I meant-"

"Do you?"

Logan gulped. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. I mean, I like you more than a friend and-"

Kendall quickly pressed his lips to the shorter boys', silencing him. Logan relaxed instantly and he kissed back.

"I take that as a yes," Kendall said, when he pulled away.

"Yeah," Logan breathed. "I love you."

"That's good to know. Because I love you, too."

Logan smiled. "Good. I almost felt like an idiot for blurting that out loud."

"Nah, it's okay. Well, at least the girls know. That's good, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes and no. We still need to tell our friends, your mom, Gustavo and Kelly, Griffin-"

"Okay, I get it. We still have a list of people, but we'll get to it."

"But this time, let's tell them right away. I don't want to tell Gustavo when you're huge!" Logan said, and Kendall shot him a look.

"Thanks, Logie. I can really tell that you love me."

"I'm kidding. But you will get pretty big."

"Enough! I don't want to hear it. Let's just tell James and Carlos before they find out for themselves."

"Find what out?"

The two boys jumped at the new voice and they spun around to find their best friends in the apartment.

"We didn't even hear you guys come in," Logan said.

"Yeah, you two were too busy talking about us to notice," James said.

"How much did you hear?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Just something about you guys wanting to talk to us and Kendall being fat."

"I'm not fat!"

"Anyway, what's the big secret?" James asked.

"You two may want to sit down for this one," Logan said.

The four boys went into the living room, and James and Carlos sat down on the couch, waiting for their friends to spill the secret.

"So what's going on?" James asked.

"Uh it's pretty big actually," Logan said. "Camille and Jo know and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Is that why she was crying?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"Is this good or bad news?" James questioned.

"Lets just say that it's good for us, but bad for Gustavo," Logan replied.

"But if it's bad for Gustavo, then isn't it bad for us?"

"Carlos, just shush for a minute and listen."

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it. Logan and I are having a baby. Before you two say anything, we are keeping it so...I guess that's it."

"What!" The three boys said and Kendall jumped.

"You mean it?" Logan asked, and Kendall nodded. "I knew you would change your mind!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" James asked.

"Logan and I are together. Go ahead, cheer and what not," Kendall said.

"Gustavo is going to kill us!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Whoa. This is not at all how we thought you two would react," Logan said.

"It's great and all, but seriously. You two couldn't wait until BTR was over and my career was safe!" James said.

"Guys, what is the big deal? No one knows except you guys and Jo and Camille. It's fine," Kendall said.

"No, it is not fine! Griffin will fire us," James said.

"We'll live on the streets!" Carlos added.

"No, we won't! Kendall and I are going to talk to them okay? We'll take care of it." Logan said.

"And if he gets mad?" James asked.

"Gustavo is always mad. How angry can he possibly get?" Kendall said.

"That's a stupid question! He's going to kill us!" James said.

"Guys, don't worry about it. I'll talk to him," Logan said.

Kendall shook his head. "No, I'll do it. I'll take care of everything tomorrow."

"You better," James said.

"Guys, relax," Kendall said. "It can't get any worse than this."

****BTR****BTR****BTR

"Boys!"

Kendall's eyes shot open from the sound of his mothers voice, and he quickly jumped out of bed. Logan was right behind him, and the two went into the living room to find out what all the yelling was about. James, Carlos, and Katie were already in the room.

"What's going on?" Kendall yawned, and he rubbed his eyes.

"I want to know what this is doing in my bathroom!" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall didn't understand at first, then he noticed the object in her hand. It was the used test.

"Mom! Where did you-"

"I found this in the trashcan. Do you know why it's there? These three don't seem to know."

"Uh, we don't know either," Logan said.

Mrs. Knight gave Logan a look, then she turned her gaze to her son. "Kendall, would you like to confess? Does this belong to Jo?"

"No, we broke up," Kendall replied.

"Then why is there a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom!"

"It's Kendall's!" Carlos blurted, earning glares from his friends.

Jennifer turned to her son. "Care to explain?"

"Okay, well uh...you see...I got nothing."

"The truth is that Kendall is having a baby and we are together and we're sorry we didn't tell you please don't be mad," Logan said.

"Okay slowdown! Now repeat all of that, but slowly," Mrs. Knight said.

"Kendall and I are having a baby. He took the test the other day," Logan answered.

"Boys, is this another one of your prank things? Because it's not funny."

"No, they're serious," Katie said. "I'm going to be an auntie and you're a grandma."

"Enough! This joke has gone way too far. I want to know the truth."

"Mom, it is the truth. I swear I'm not making this up," Kendall said.

"But how-"

"We don't know exactly. It just sort of happened," Logan said.

Mrs. Knight couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she thought for sure that they were making it all up. But she could tell my the looks on their faces that what they were saying was the truth. She had to believe them.

"Well then I guess we better start buying diapers. Have you told Gustavo about this?" Jennifer asked.

"Not yet, but we're going to do it," Kendall said, and his mom nodded.

"So you're not mad?" Logan asked.

"Not mad, just shocked. I hope you two know that a baby is a big responsibility. It's really hard."

"We know," Kendall and Logan said.

"Okay. You better tell Gustavo before it's too late."

The boys nodded and quickly dashed to their room to get ready. Mrs. Knight only sighed and shook her head. Things were going to be really different around here.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're what!"

The boys flinched and stepped away from Gustavo's desk. Kendall was suddenly having second thoughts about telling his boss about the baby. The results weren't good.

"Guys, please tell me you're joking," Kelly said.

"Nope. It's the truth," Logan said.

Now Kelly had no choice but to believe them. Logan was the one of the group that never lied.

"Okay, then I will call Griffin and let him know," Kelly said.

Gustavo turned to his assistant, with a look of disbelief on his face. "You don't actually believe them, do you?"

"Logan never really lies. That's enough proof for me," Kelly replied.

"But it makes no sense! You're supposed to be a guy!" Gustavo bellowed.

"I am a guy! Just different," Kendall said.

"More like weird and freaky."

Logan frowned at Gustavo's words. "He's not completely freaky."

"Logan," Kendall placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder and squeezed it. "Stop talking!"

Logan smiled apologetically. "Right."

"Can we get back to this whole baby nonsense!" Gustavo said.

"Look, we know you're mad, but this isn't so bad," Kendall said.

"Isn't so bad? Isn't so bad! This is probably the worst thing you dogs have ever done!"

"Yes, but no one really knows about it. So that's good, right?" Logan asked.

"And no one is ever going to find out. Got it!" Gustavo said and the boys nodded. "Good, now get out."

"Wait!" Kelly said and the boys stopped. "Please try to keep this secret away from the press. I will call Griffin and figure this whole thing out. The last thing we need is for this to get out."

"Don't worry. We won't say anything," Kendall said.

"Okay. Oh and, guys? Congrats!"

The two boys smiled. "Thanks, Kelly."

Gustavo just rolled his eyes. As soon as the guys left, he let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't believe that something like this could happen. The dogs have done so many bad things ever since they moved here from Minnesota, but this had to be the worst. Gustavo knew that Griffin wasn't going to be happy about this, and the producer wished that he could just keep this a secret from the powerful CEO.

"Gustavo, it's really not that bad," Kelly said.

"Yes, it is. They are going to get fired over this. I will get fired over this. It's a huge problem!" Gustavo said.

"But there is nothing that you can do about it."

"I will make them get rid of it."

"Oh no you won't. That baby isn't going to suffer because of you, and besides, you don't have that power. They can do whatever they want."

She was right, Kelly was always right. He couldn't do anything, and that seemed to anger the man even more.

"Fine! I'll call Griffin and let him know. I'll leave it up to him to decide on what to do."

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall groaned at his reflection. He looked ugly and fat. His stomach was starting to protrude out, and it disgusted him. He was never built to begin with, but he liked his skinny frame. Now his stomach was rounding out and he absolutely hated it. The blond gave himself one last look, then he lowered his shirt and left the bathroom.

Logan was sitting quietly on the couch, a book in his hand. No one else seemed to be around, but Kendall didn't care. He liked it when the apartment was quiet and peaceful.

"What are you reading?" Kendall asked, as he sat down beside the brunet.

"It's called What To Expect When You're Expecting," Logan replied.

"And where did you get that?"

"Your mom bought it for you, but I decided to read it because I know you will never pick it up."

"You know me so well," Kendall said.

"I know, but seriously, you need to read this. It has a lot of helpful information," Logan said.

"Like?"

"Like," Logan started flipping through the book. "Aha. Like how your nipples will be very sore and tingly. Has that happened?"

"Nope."

Logan eyed his boyfriend, not believing him. The brunet reached over and quickly pinched Kendall through his shirt, earning a yelp from the taller boy.

"Yep, I knew you were lying."

"That would hurt anybody!" Kendall exclaimed.

"But yours are more sensitive. You know, it might be a good thing," Logan said.

"Perv. What else does the book say?"

"Uh it just talks about the other symptoms: Nausea, fatigue, bloating."

"So that explains this," Kendall said, pointing at his stomach. "I thought the baby had a huge growth spurt."

"Nah. That little guy is probably the size of a peanut," Logan said.

"Weird. This whole thing is weird."

"You're not happy, are you?"

Kendall sighed. "Yes, no. I don't know. I mean, are we really cut out for this sort of thing?"

"No, but who is? If you think about it, no one is entirely ready. But I'm still excited about it," Logan said.

"I am, too, but it's just going to be really different."

"Yeah, but a good different. Relax okay? Everything will be fine."

"I guess. Hey, we still need to fix things with the girls. We never got the chance to really apologize," Kendall said.

"True. I'll go talk to Camille. You just stay here and rest. Oh! And read the book."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

Logan shook his head and placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends' head, then he left the apartment. Kendall picked up the book and flipped through it, nothing really catching his interest. He hated reading, and he sure as hell didn't want to read the book in his hand. It would just make everything more real. The blond set the book on the coffee table and went into the kitchen instead for a snack.

Logan reached Camille's apartment and he knocked on the door. She used to answer right away, but now it was taking her a while. She was still upset, which Logan understood, but he wanted to fix it. Even though he had fallen out of love with her, he was still hoping that they could somehow remain friends.

The door finally opened and Camille appeared. It was obvious that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, and there were tear stains on her cheeks. It crushed Logan to see her this way. He was the reason why she was so upset.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Logan replied. "Can I come in?"

"I don't believe you. Just go away."

"Camille, please? I really want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix! You cheated and now I want nothing to do with you!" Camille screamed.

"Stop screaming, please. Just listen to me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I do love you, just not the way I used to. I shouldn't have fooled around with Kendall until we were broken up, and I'm sorry," Logan said.

"That was pretty stupid. Why did you do that anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm a moron."

Camille giggled. "Yeah, you can be sometimes."

"This is good. We're making progress, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're still a jerkface."

"I can live with that. So do you forgive me?"

Camille hesitated before answering. "Yes, I think I can forgive you."

"And can we still be friends? You're a really cool girl," Logan said.

"Yes, we can still be friends. I'm sorry for blowing up. I've been thinking about it and I'm happy for you."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No, I'm still upset. But I don't want to be the bitchy ex-girlfriend. I'm happy for you and Kendall. You guys make a pretty cute couple," Camille said.

"Thanks. Maybe you can help out with the baby sometime? It's going to be a lot of work," Logan said.

"So that's true, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really great. I'm so excited."

"It will be pretty neat having a baby around, and I would love to help. I have done plenty of babysitting movies."

"Perfect! I'm glad that we're talking again. I missed it," Logan said.

"I did, too. I'll stop by later okay?" Camille said, and Logan nodded.

Logan walked back to his apartment, a huge smile on his face. He was glad that he had resolve things with Camille, and that they could remain good friends even after everything that happened. There was still someone else they needed to apologize to, but Logan knew that even that friendship would be mended.

The brunet entered the apartment, excited to tell Kendall about the good news, but he stopped when he spotted his boyfriend curled up and asleep on the couch. Logan quietly walked over and sat down beside the blond, leaning down to place a kiss on his head. His brown eyes wandered down to Kendall's growing belly, and a smile appeared over his face. He brought his lips down to the small bump and spoke quietly.

"Hey, little one. It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you"

Kendall's eyes fluttered open at the familiar voice and he smiled when he saw Logan beside him. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"The baby. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Logan replied.

"It's okay. How did it go with Camille?"

"Really good, actually. We're still friends."

"That's it though, right?" Kendall asked.

"Someone's jealous," Logan said, and the blond rolled his eyes.

"No, well maybe. I know how you two always find a way to get back together."

"Yes, but not this time. I love you and I think you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You think?"

It was Logan's turn to roll his eyes. "No, I'm positive. You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kendall said.

"Gee thanks."

Kendall chuckled and gave Logan a quick kiss before getting up from the couch. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Then let's go out for something. Anything in particular?" Logan asked.

"Hmm...pizza?"

"Sure, but let's go find James and Carlos. I'm sure they would like some, too."

Kendall nodded and the two left the apartment in search of their friends.

**A/N: Crap ending and chapter, but I have a bad case of writer's block. I will try and update as soon as I get some inspiration, and I promise I won't wait so long this time. Bye!**


End file.
